


Birthmarks: Allison and Sebastian

by TheBearMuse



Series: Allison and Davyn Hawke AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, mentions Male Hawke/Fenris and Carver/Merrill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBearMuse/pseuds/TheBearMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with their soulmate’s name tattooed on their wrist like a birthmark. An Allison Hawke/Davyn Hawke twins AU tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthmarks: Allison and Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Davyn Hawke belongs to maedaeme.
> 
> Prompt originally from [here](http://princessrps.co.vu/post/83379573297/au-everyone-is-born-with-their-soulmates-name).

Allison woke suddenly, her skin clammy with sweat. She wiped at her nose self-consciously. No blood this time. Good. The last time she dreamed of him, she had woken up with a nosebleed that soaked through her pillow and onto Davyn's. It was horrible. Allison slipped past her peacefully snoring twin and crept out of bed. She took care not to wake Carver and their mother as she dropped down to the floor. She wasn't worried about Davyn. He could sleep through a hurricane and earthquake simultaneously. Pre-dawn light poured in through the skylight in the main room, so Allison dressed quickly and made her way out of Uncle Gamlen's hovel without incident.

After making sure no bandits lurked in what was left of the shadows, Allison took in a deep breath of air to clear her head. Self-consciously rubbing at the mark on her left wrist, she tried to remember her dream. But it had already faded. All she remembered was a shadowy figure before her, a faceless man representing her intended.

His name was Sebastian. That was all Allison knew about him. The perfectly formed script on her wrist told her that. She suspected he was some sort of noble, probably the son of some far-flung arl back in Ferelden. But thanks to the Blight, she’d never meet him now. Not that she’d stood much chance of that before, Allison admitted. Nobility didn’t often pass through Lothering and the odds of her ever making it to Denerim had been quite small. _And now we’re Marchers for life._

A small part of her was relieved. Allison never liked the idea that someone would eventually come between her and Davyn. _Two someones,_ she reminded herself, even as her heart dropped into her stomach. Davyn had his own destiny.

They’d already met the elf who matched the bold scrawl on Davyn’s wrist. Allison exhaled loudly through her nose at the mere thought of Fenris. She had no idea how her sweet lovable teddy bear of a brother could ever love that mage hater. She already hated him. She would have hit him in his smug, judgmental face until she drew blood that first night if Davyn hadn’t held her back. Maybe they’d all get lucky and something would happen to Fenris before Davyn got stuck with him. Just like…

A lump caught in Allison’s throat. She never knew the name of the person her younger sister had been destined to be with. By the time the birthmark on Bethany’s wrist had grown big enough to read, she’d taken to hiding it with scarves and long sleeves. Not even Carver knew. It was all a big secret. And now none of them would ever know.

Allison leaned against her staff and sighed loudly, her voice echoing slightly off the walls of the courtyard. She wouldn’t wish that fate on Davyn. But still, she didn’t like the elf. He was going to have to learn to accept mages before she’d ever let him lay a finger on her twin.

Suddenly restless, Allison descended the short staircase connecting her uncle’s hovel to the courtyard, tripping on the last step. She caught herself with her staff just before she ate the dirt. Allison bit back a string of profanities that would have surely awoken half the city. She really hated Lowtown. At least the worst of the ruffians who lived here had cleared out as dawn approached.

“Allison?”

Davyn stood at the top of the stairs, groggily wiping sleep from his eyes. He must have sensed that she was upset, even in his sleep. Waves of concern flowed off him. Allison sighed inwardly. She hadn’t wanted to burden him. She went over to him and tugged gently at his beard. “Come walk with me.”

It didn’t take Davyn long to get dressed, so the sun was just rising as they left Lowtown and made their way into the Hightown market. He knew better than to press her for information on why she was awake so early, so they busied themselves watching the various vendors set out their wares for the day. No trinkets caught their eye and there wasn’t anything they needed – not that they’d have had the coin to buy either anyway.

The sun rose higher in the sky. Not wanting to go back to Gamlen’s yet, the twins made their way through the upper part of the city. Allison kept her ears open for possible offers of work. Aside from needing the gold, she really didn’t want to be left alone with her thoughts of impossibilities. Davyn was telling her about the foods they needed to pick up in Lowtown before they went back home when a woman’s voice cut through the air. “Sebastian!”

Allison stopped short. _Don’t be a fool._ It couldn’t be her Sebastian. Her soulmate was back in Ferelden, probably wondering why he hadn’t found her yet. Not wanting to get caught up in a case of mistaken identity, Allison turned to go. She bumped directly into Davyn’s chest. One look at the excitement on his face and she knew he had put two and two together.

“You’re going the wrong way.” Allison tried to dodge around him, but his reach was too long. Davyn grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto his shoulders.

“It’s not him,” she insisted as he carried her in the direction the voice had come from. “I look ridiculous like this! That’ll just make it worse for him when I turn out to be the wrong person!” Her protests went ignored. Allison slumped down around Davyn’s ears with a resigned sigh. “This is going to be so embarrassing,” she muttered.

As they rounded a corner, the Chantry came into view. The grand cleric stood in front of the Chantry’s notice board with her arms crossed and a distressed look on her face. Allison cringed. She didn’t want anything to do with the Chantry or its disciples. Davyn pointed to a man clad in white armor storming up the stairs to the ornate building above. She swatted his arm.

“Don’t point! Everyone’s staring!” Davyn stopped pointing, but only to carry her up the stairs after the man who might be named Sebastian. Allison let out several frustrated squeals before she stopped struggling. She couldn’t fight her way out of his grasp, not on such a steep staircase.

Once they were inside the Chantry, Davyn let her down. “We’re not leaving until you meet him,” he told her with surprising firmness. “So go.” He gave her an encouraging smile which she returned sarcastically. Allison looked for an escape route. No dice. Davyn was standing between her and the only door. With a sigh, she set off to look for the man in white armor.

 _Davyn seemed awfully happy about this,_ Allison noted. _Even though his supposed soulmate is hateful._ Maybe he was trying to get her distracted so he could spend more time alone with Fenris. Now _that_ was a terrible thought.

The man she was seeking knelt before the large golden statue of Andraste. _Probably trying to get out of trouble for ticking off the grand cleric._ She couldn’t quite see his face from where she stood. The detail work on his armor, though…whoever this man was, he had an air of nobility around him. _But that doesn’t mean anything!_

Her nose tickled. Allison’s heart raced as she pinched her nose and practically threw herself up the staircase to her left, hugging the wall to stay out of the man’s sightline. _NOT NOW!_ A drop of blood squeezed between her fingers and splattered on the ground as she hurried to a quiet corner. _Missed the rug at least,_ she consoled herself as she fumbled for a handkerchief.

As she tried to stop the flow of blood, Allison peered around the corner. She could see the man called Sebastian from here. He had a strong profile and neatly slicked back hair. _Definitely a noble._ Her eyes fell unbidden to the writing on her wrist. She could easily imagine that bold yet refined script belonging to him. For the first time, Allison had her doubts about him not being her Sebastian. It just seemed so unlikely…and yet, Davyn had supposedly found his soulmate in Kirkwall. Who could say that she wouldn’t as well? _Maker help us all if “Merrill” turns up next._

Allison sniffed cautiously. Her nose seemed to have stopped bleeding, thank the Maker. No one seemed to be watching, so she ducked back around the corner and very quietly cast a spell to summon a small piece of ice. She cleaned up her face with the melting ice, a trick she’d taught herself many years ago. Davyn would have a fit if he knew she was casting spells in the Chantry. _Well, him and everyone else in the city._ It couldn’t be helped, though. This was an emergency.

She wrapped her handkerchief in another, wiping her hands dry as she went. Allison checked to see if the auburn-haired man was still there. He wasn’t. Relief and disappointment washed through her in alternating waves. _I knew it wasn’t meant to be._ Allison headed back downstairs to leave. Davyn wouldn’t be pleased that she’d missed her opportunity, but she had the handkerchief to prove that it wasn’t her fault.

As Allison rounded the corner of the staircase, she bumped directly into a man coming up them. She stammered an apology, but it caught in her throat as her eyes met his. Her entire body tingled with an electricity she’d never felt before. It was him.

“S-Sebastian?” The question came out like a reflex. The man’s bright blue eyes filled with surprise and they instinctively sought out the exposed writing on her wrist. A huge smile spread across his face and Sebastian gently took her hand in his.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Allison.”


End file.
